When Daddy met Poppa
by deannaG
Summary: Some new stuff mixed in with a visit to 'Raising Hell'. Max's Adventures thru the Rune Series part 4.


It's snowing here in NYC, I couldn't go to work (so sad about that really I am), what am I to do?

Dah, work on Max's latest adventure that popped into my head this morning. \o/

Dialogue from the episode belongs to Michael Reisz. (yep he wrote **Raising Hell** as well)

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max walks out of the portal and finds himself in the Institute. He looks around.

He sees Poppa talking to Grandma Maryse but nobody else looks familiar. Seeing them doesn't give Max a sense of 'when' he is.

With a sigh, Max goes upstairs to Daddy's room.

He walks in and sees a young, around 13 or 14 years old, Daddy lying on the bed. He is pale and covered in sweat. He has a nasty bite mark on the right side of his neck, where the love rune is now. He is unconscious.

Uncle Jace is sitting in the corner. He looks sad.

Max hears somebody run into the room and turns around. It's Aunt Izzy and she also looks upset.

Max blinks away tears as Aunt Izzy tells Uncle Jace, "The warlock is talking to Mom."

Uncle Jace nods, "He needs to hurry up."

A few minutes later, Poppa and Grandma walk into the room. Poppa stops mid step, as his eyes widen. He glances at the unconscious boy on the bed and says, "This is a very powerful spell, everybody needs to leave."

Grandma shakes her head and coldly says, "I'm not leaving you alone with my son."

Poppa rolls his eyes at her, "I'm here to heal your son, not molest him."

Max nods.

Grandma blinks, "Okay, Jace, Izzy, let's go, the warlock needs to do his job."

Poppa nods as he goes to a table. He waves his hand and various bottles appear. He starts making a healing potion. Uncle Jace squeezes Daddy's arm before leaving the room. Aunt Izzy kisses his cheek and Grandma glares at Poppa as they leave the room.

Poppa waves his hand at the door and it slams shut.

Max notices that Poppa's hands are shaking as he makes the potion. When it's done, Poppa takes a deep breath and walks to the bed.

He pours the potion over the bite. He snaps his fingers and waves blue magic over the potion covered bite. Poppa puts the empty vial on the table, he flicks his wrist and a bandage is covering the bite mark. He sits on the bed.

He gently touches Daddy's hands, that are resting on his stomach, "So you're a Lightwood?"

Poppa rubs a thumb over Daddy's hand, "Doesn't matter."

After a few minutes, Poppa sighs and stands up, but Daddy grabs his sleeve. Poppa looks at him. Daddy is still unconscious.

Poppa gently removes his hand and puts it back on his stomach. He sits back on the bed and rubs a thumb over Daddy's hands.

Ten minutes later, the door opens and Grandma walks into the room, "Are you done yet?"

Poppa saw the door opening out of the corner of his eye, and had quickly stood up. He glares at her, "Just finished. Your son will be fine."

Grandma glances at Daddy, "Good." She holds out an envelope to Poppa, "Here's your fee."

Poppa shakes his head, "I don't want it." He leaves the room.

Grandma looks at his retreating back, confused. She walks over to the bed and sits down. She holds one of Daddy's hands and closes her eyes, "Thank the angel."

Max runs out and catches up with Poppa.

Poppa creates a portal but is stopped by Aunt Izzy, "Please wait."

Poppa turns around and looks at her, "Yes?'

She whispers, "Is Alec going to be okay?"

Poppa smiles, "He is going to be fine. He just needs to rest now."

She smiles and hugs him, "Thank you." She runs upstairs.

Poppa smiles as he looks towards Daddy's room, "So your name is Alec Lightwood. Good to know."

He walks through the portal and is gone.

Max smiles. He pulls out his phone and looks at the time. He has an early exam tomorrow morning but he can squeeze in one more 'visit' before going home.

He runs the program and waits for something to pop up. When it does, he creates a portal and leaves the Institute.

He is in a club.

Uncle Jace, and Aunt Clary are talking with Poppa. Poppa creates a portal.

A bad man comes up behind them but he gets hit with an arrow.

Max smiles. Daddy rescues Poppa.

Max giggles as Poppa checks out Daddy while Daddy looks at the bad man, "Who are you?"

Then Poppa is gone.

Max smiles and snaps his fingers, this has to be the moment they finally met.

Max is in a warehouse. Poppa is fighting another bad man.

Max rubs his fingers together, ready to help him (even though he is _not to interfere_ ). But an arrow hits the bad man in the leg.

Max giggles, once again Daddy has come to Poppa's rescue. Poppa kills the bad man.

"Well done."

Poppa turns around and smiles, "More like medium rare. I'm Magnus. I don't think we've been formally introduced."

Max giggles as Daddy has trouble talking, "Alec. Oh, uh.. We uh.. should really.. You know, probably get… you know…"

Poppa nods, "Right, we should join the party."

Poppa always knows what Daddy is talking about.

"Right." Daddy walks into the other room.

"This fight's far from over."

Max nods, _**but now you have Daddy at your side**_.

He snaps his fingers and finds himself in the loft. Daddy, Poppa, Aunt Izzy, Aunt Clary, and Uncle Jace are here.

Poppa gestures behind him to Daddy and Uncle Jace, "Okay. Pretty boy, get your team ready."

Uncle Jace nods, "You know what to do."

Uncle Jace starts to walk away, but Poppa stops him and pushes him back with a roll of his eyes, "I'm not talking to you." He points to Daddy, "I'm talking to you."

Daddy has a slight smile on his face as he looks at Poppa, until Uncle Jace looks back at him and Daddy shrugs.

Max giggles. He watches as Poppa and Aunt Clary walk into another room. He looks at his phone, it's getting late.

He creates a portal and goes home.

There is nobody in the living room. Max calls out, "Poppa? Daddy?"

Magnus answers, "We're in here."

Max walks into their bedroom. Alec is sleeping with his head resting on Magnus' chest, but what catches Max's eye and makes his heart beat faster is the bandage covering Alec's left arm. It goes from elbow to his wrist.

Max looks at Magnus with terrified eyes, "Poppa?'

Magnus smiles gently, "He's fine. An Aeger demon thought he was a snack. A healing potion combined with his Iratze and love rune will have him all better by morning."

Max nods as he sits down next to Alec.

Magnus squeezes his hand, "Max, he's fine."

Max whispers, "You thought about grabbing him."

"When?"

"When you healed him in the Institute. He was 13 or 14. You told everybody to leave. You refused Grandma's money."

Magnus leans against the pillows and nods, "As soon as I walked into the room, I felt the familiar peace go through me. I saw that as my chance to keep him safe." He rubs his thumb across Alec's fingers.

"But you didn't."

Magnus smiles, "Oh it would have been easy to whisk him away, but I needed a good reason so that later I wouldn't get thrown into the City of Bones for kidnapping a ShadowHunter. Too bad I never thought of one. I didn't know about the love rune, it _may_ have helped my case."

"Even though he was unconscious, he still reached for you."

Magnus smiles at the memory, "I always wondered about that." He sighs, "If only there had been a way to know about the connection between us, I would have stopped at nothing to have him safe with me."

Max nods, as he looks at Alec's bandaged arm, "If he is immortal, why do we still worry when he gets hurt?"

"What is this 'we'?"

Max smiles, "You could have stayed in the living room, while he slept."

"I was tired."

"Yeah right."

Magnus smiles weakly, "As long as he is a ShadowHunter, we will worry. Your Daddy loves his job and unfortunately his job is dangerous."

Max nods, "Then he needs a new job."

Magnus laughs.

Alec slowly opens his eyes. He looks up at Magnus and smiles. Magnus leans over and kisses him, "Max is back."

Alec smiles at Max, "Hi blueberry."

Max smiles and kisses his cheek, "Daddy, you need a new job."

Alec laughs, "It's only a scratch, Max."

"A scratch? Then why is your whole arm bandaged up?"

"It's a long scratch."

Max shakes his head, "Poppa should have grabbed you when he had the chance."

"Oh what chance was that?"

Magnus takes a deep breath, "The first time an Aeger demon thought you were a potato chip."

Max's eyes widen, "The same demon attacked Daddy today?"

"Not the exact same demon, but the same type."

Alec sits up and looks at Magnus, "I was 14, how would you know about that?" His eyes widen, "Wait, Izzy told me that a warlock healed me. That was YOU, Magnus?"

Magnus nods, "Yes it was. That is when I learned the name of the boy that I first followed when he was seven."

Max smiles, "You knew his name before you meet in the club." Max giggles, "Especially since he almost forgot it."

Magnus smiles at Max, "You had a busy night."

Max giggles, "I had a little extra time."

Magnus smiles, "Yes, when I was finally able to look into your Daddy's beautiful eyes, he was a mess."

"It must have been nice to finally talk to him."

Magnus nods, "As he walked past me, the peace felt like a warm coat. I knew it was him. My only fear was that it was going to be like all the other times when I got just close enough to touch him but never got a chance to look into his face."

Max giggles, "You called him 'pretty boy', but Uncle Jace thought you were talking to him."

Magnus laughs, "Yes, never found out why Uncle Jace would think I found him 'pretty'. Never liked blondes."

Alec shakes his head, "I need coffee."

Magnus grabs his arm, "No coffee, it's eleven at night. You need to sleep."

Max giggles, "I'll get you some juice, Daddy." He runs into the kitchen.

Alec leans against the pillows, "Max going into our past is freaking me out."

Max returns. He hands Alec a glass and sits next to him, "If it bothers you, I'll stop Daddy."

Alec takes a sip of juice and shakes his head, "No blueberry, it's fine." He kisses Max's forehead.

Magnus nods, "It's weird knowing how many times we were together without even realizing it."

"Weird? It's more than just weird Magnus. It's scary. Especially when you think about how close I came to marrying Lydia."

Magnus takes the glass from Alec's hand and finishes the juice, "You did marry Lydia."

"What?"

Magnus looks into the empty glass, "About two weeks before _**our**_ wedding, I had a nightmare. At least I think it was a nightmare. I never crashed your wedding, you and Lydia got married. Two years later you got a divorce. You showed up here and we finally made love. You went to the Institute the next morning."

"And?"

Magnus continues to look into the glass, "The Institute was destroyed. Everybody was killed. You were killed. I woke up and I was alone in the bed. I was lost in the nightmare and couldn't think. You bought me back, as you always do. Funny, looking at it now, my reaction to seeing you dead in the nightmare was the exact way I reacted when you really did die."

He gets out of the bed, "I need a martini."

Alec gets out of the bed and stands in his way. He gently takes Magnus' face in his hands and kisses him, "I don't need coffee. You don't need a martini. All we need is each other."

Magnus nods. He kisses Alec.

Max gets off the bed and walks over to his fathers. He hugs them.

Max sighs, "So much for me going to sleep early."

Magnus smiles, "It's still early."

"True, but I wanted to do a little more studying before I went to bed."

Alec says, "You can study in the morning."

Max smiles, "I suppose. Good night Daddy. Good night Poppa." He kisses his fathers and goes to his room.

Alec rests his head against Magnus' and closes his eyes.

Magnus gently says, "Bed, Alexander." He gets Alec back in the bed. He walks into the living room and makes sure the loft is secure for the night. He turns off the lights. He peeks into Max's room and sees him fast asleep.

Magnus smiles. He walks back into his room. Alec is sleeping.

Magnus slides into the bed and curls against Alec's side. He rests his head against Alec's chest and goes to sleep.

 _ **the end**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Aeger_ is Latin for sick.


End file.
